Fiore DeBlanc
Fiore DeBlanc is a man hell-bent on his delusions of justice, his sense of realism extinguished by ravings of judgement. His unstable demeanor and otherworldly beliefs have left him judged by others as a madman with a sword on his hand. He is ready to do anything to further reinforce his own belief as is delusions get worse and worse. Backstory Fiore was born on a short summer evening as he was whelped onto the streets by a common whore and left there to be taken care off by an old lady with bad habits that died before he was even 7. Memories of his childhood are clogged by foggy visions of running between forests of legs and drapes and bags and the smell of rotting food and disease in his nostrils. Taken In When Fiore was just a child, he was kidnapped from the streets and brought into a cult pronouncing themselves as the epitome of humanity and all its sins and the only method to purify it. There, he was brainwashed, tortured and led a life of hard labor and relentless punishment all while thinking it was in the name of whatever holy purpose the cult shoved into his head and the head of countless other children that were in the same conditions he was. Woken An incident occurred in a mine that he was sent to by the cult to acquire rare metals. There he encountered quintessence for a short period of time, the encounter triggered an earthquake and caused an evacuation of the mine, but not before giving him powers and his weak mind was not able to handle it, turning him insane, his 11 year old self sent into a state of limbo as an alter ego emerged, driven by a crazed sense of self-righteous justice. Unfortunately, he was stuck inside the collapsed mine, starving for days before he was rescued by a group of travelers who saw the collapsed mine and decided to explore it. Overwhelming Liberty The travelers took him to ainslet and left him there, alone and confused. He stumbled around town confusedly without anything to do. He began to find himself in the same state he was 5 years ago, wandering around aimlessly, eating scraps he found and stealing pocket change. Until one day, when he found himself cornered by a group of man he had attempted to rob. They were the lowest of the low, traffickers looking at him as some sort of merchandise, after all, a little boy was like a young girl to most vile men, in most aspects that is. They'd begun manhandling him, torturing him, and right before they'd done the deed, in a fit of panic, rage and being cornered, what had previously been embedded with him, drove his own self further away and emerged. A large blade of quintessence emerged from his finger slicing through the bodies of the men, slicing them in half as their faces stood frozen. New beginnings After his awakening, Fiore took the streets as a masked man, killing all those who he deemed disgusting and unholy, strengthening his resolve with each vile man he took, no matter the length, the extent, everyone got the same punishment..Death. Appearence Extensively muscled with a lean build, covered in a black cloak buttoned at the back, where the buttons are covered with a black cover almost. Making it look like one seamless outfit a belt with several pouches and a potion bottle set on his hips tipping to one side. A harness is slung across from his hip with a large broadsword almost the same height as him on the back. It's built as if to be swung out sideways rather than from the top as that would be difficult being the same height as him. Personality A bit crazy, hell-bent delusions of grandeur and a false sense of justice. Mad ravings and an unstable demeanor, not exactly Joker-esque, but not criminal mastermind either. Extremely fickle and not family friendly. Weapons A large red striped broadswords that's sharp as hell and has an affinity to be infused with quintessence more than other weapons. A revolver covered with black electrical and human teeth. The barrel has satanic inscriptions on it, other than that, the bullets can be infused with quintessence. Power Aether Manipulation Fiore is one of the few and rare in the world to hold the power of Aether Manipulation. Aether, also known as ether, is the life presence in all existence. Aether manipulation is the power to use and generate aether from any existing things. Aether is from the "Ethereal Plane", a Physical Plane that exists between the ones of both matter and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Aether is neither of these things.there are at least three levels of both matter and energy each with Aether at the middle. The first level of matter comprises the common forms of matter like solid/liquids/gases. The second level consists of matter that is at a more high level, and subtle. The third level is comprised of the most subtle, and tenuous forms of matter. Concerning energy, the first level consists of the common forms such as heat and light. The second level consists of "Nature's Finer Forces", higher forms of energy that is undiscovered. The third level consists of energy that is unrecognizable by human beings, and available only to beings of the Spiritual Plane. This form of energy can be considered as "the divine power" with the users being considered "gods".With this stated, each level of matter/energy refers to the one of the three mentioned forces. The first level means the elemental forces. The second level means cosmic forces as they are referring to higher forms of matter/energy. The third level refers to spiritual/divine forces. The third level refers to spiritual/divine forces because the text referred to forms of matter/energy that is unrecognizable by mortal life-forms and only available to transcendent life-forms. This is supported by the fact that spirits are believed to be ethereal beings that are basically made of Aether. Uses * The user can release/use aether to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. * Aether Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of aether. * Aether Beam Emission: Release beams of aether. * Aether Blast: Release aether over a specific target area. * Aether Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of aether. * Aether Bomb Generation: Create bombs/explosions of aether. * Aether Bullet Projection: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. * Aether Breath: Discharge aether from the mouth. * Aether Cutting: Use aether to cut opponents. * Aether Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with aether. * Aether Pillar Projection: Project aether pillars. * Aether Spike Projection: Project aether spikes. * Aether Vortex Creation: Create spiral/vortex of aether. * Aether Wave Emission: Send out a wave of aether that repels everything. * Expanding Aether Bolts: Project aether that expands rapidly on contact with an object. * Formulated Aether Blasts: Release blasts of aether in a form of a creature or object. * Hand Blasts: Release aether blasts from hands. * Hidden Attacks: Channel attacks through a medium. * Missile Generation: Create missiles of aether. * Omnidirectional Aether Waves: Send out a wave of aether in all directions. * Optic Blasts: Emit aether from one's eyes. * Reflective Attacks: Release attacks of Aether that can bounce off of any surface. * Scatter Shot: Release aether blasts that split into multiple fragments. * Sword Beam Emission: Release aether blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. * Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of aether. * Zap: A tiny release of aether to cause discomfort or sharp pain Techniques Aetherean Aura The ability to surround oneself in aether can release and surround themselves in/with aether for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable from purely physical attacks, but consequently giving leeway to magical or ethereal attacks The aura may also give the user enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability. = Uses = * Deflection * Aether Exoskeleton:The user can form armor around their body or a shape it from solid energy for protection and physical boost. With training, the user could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. * Elemental Flight: The user can fly by either lifting themselves in their surrounding aether. Aethenetic Combat The user can combine Aether with combat physically, this combination gives him an affinity against demons but cannot be used alongside the aetherean aura. Limitations * Users may require outside source of energy/matter to create a blasts. * Users may not be immune to effects of own blasts. Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. * Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. * Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. * Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Random stuff # His hands are abnormally large # He has hairy feet # His teeth are surprisingly straight for a slum kid # He can't grow facial hair :< Category:Characters